The present invention pertains to a thermoelectric generator, and more particularly to a thermoelectric generator comprised of a plurality of thermocouples, printed in series in metallic inks, respectively or otherwise formed along the length of each of a plurality of substrate strips, which are disposed in a face-to-back relation, and are connected in parallel to define a panel. A first, normally hot side of the panel is glazed with a suitable sealant, such as Dow-Corning Silicone material.
A second or cool side of the panel is provided with a water chamber, sized to substantially cover the second, normally cool side of the panel. A control device, such as a voltage regulator, is electrically connected to the thermocouple strips and when the voltage reaches a predetermined level, the control device energizes a pump to circulate water, from any suitable source, through the water chamber to enhance the cooling of the normally cool side of the panel to produce a maximum amount of electrical energy.
Therefore, the principal object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanger, fixed to the normally cool side of a thermoelectric generator panel, to enhance the cooling thereof to produce a maximum amount of electrical energy therefrom.